


La hija de su padre (Your Father's Daughter)

by MaryHolmes



Category: X-Men, X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Ableist Language, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationtship, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Traslation, Wanda really is Erik's daughter, exasperated Charles, protective!Lehnsherrs, proud Erik
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryHolmes/pseuds/MaryHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda demuestra que tanto se parece a Erik.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pietro rebobinó un poco antes de continuar “¿No te dijeron lo que paso? Wanda se metió en su primera pelea y le dio una paliza a un  chico, es decir, por un lado siento pena por él, pero fue tan épico”.</p>
<p>Erik arqueó la ceja. ¿Wanda en una pelea? Eso fue… inesperado, por decirlo así. Wanda tendía  a parecerse a Charles en su temperamento y prefería el dialogo a la violencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La hija de su padre (Your Father's Daughter)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Father's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080599) by [ConsultingWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriter/pseuds/ConsultingWriter). 



> Este fic es una traducción, la autora me ha permitido traducirlo al español.
> 
> Thanks to allow me to translate this amazing fic.
> 
> Si desean leer el original el link se encuentra en las notas al final. Espero que disfruten el fic.

Erik cerró la puerta del coche con firmeza, fue más un portazo, y camino a través del estacionamiento hasta la escuela de sus hijos.

Estaba a punto de cerrar un trato, cuando la escuela de los mellizos le llamó, _y no era la primera vez_ ,  preguntando si podía ir después de clases para reunirse con la directora.

Le echaría la bronca a Pietro esta vez.  Se había reunido con la directora cuatro veces en los últimos meses, y ni siquiera era diciembre. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, podría echarle la bronca a Pietro el mismo, _o,_ podría decirle a Charles acerca de la conducta del chico y dejar que su esposo lidiara con Pietro.

Eril casi se tropieza con el mismo cuando vio quien le esperaba  sentado en los escalones del edificio.

Pietro se levantó de inmediato y se abalanzó sobre el emocionado: “Papá, papa fue asombroso, Wanda estuvo fantástica”.

Erik alzó una mano para detener a su hijo, _Pietro podía hablar una milla por minuto y nunca entenderle de hecho la mayoría de las personas tenían problema entendiéndole_ , y confundido pregunto. “¿Qué?”

Pietro rebobinó un poco antes de continuar “¿No te dijeron lo que paso? Wanda se metió en su primera pelea y le dio una paliza a un  chico, es decir, por un lado siento pena por él, pero fue tan épico”.

Erik arqueó la ceja. ¿Wanda en una pelea? Eso fue… inesperado, por decirlo así. Wanda tendía  a parecerse a Charles en su temperamento y prefería el dialogo a la violencia.

“¿Qué pasó?” Erik preguntó, haciéndole una seña a su hijo para que le siguiera.

“No tengo idea, un minuto estaban hablando y al siguiente ella estaba golpeándolo en la cara, y eso que era el chico que a ella le gusta…”

 Erik le detuvo “Cuando dices ‘gusta’…”

Pietro le miro de reojo, torciendo la comisura de sus labios, él era casi tan protectivo con su hermana como Erik lo era, “Si, Estoy muy seguro que es ese tipo de ‘gustar’”.

Erik frunció el ceño. Wanda no podía estar en la edad en la que estaba empezando a fijarse en los chicos (o chicas, pensó, pero de ninguna manera, estaba muy pequeña para _fijarse_  en _alguien)_ ella solo tenía… Erik maldijo mentalmente. Diecisiete. Su hija, su niñita, estaba en la edad en la que todos estaban interesados en el sexo.

 

Pero antes de que pudiese pensar más en eso, o planear cómo mantener las lujuriosas manos de esos chicos alejadas de su hija, Erik se encontró a si mismo de pie, frente la oficina de la escuela.

Abrió la puerta y se adentró, con Pietro siguiéndole. Wanda estaba sentada en una silla a la izquierda del escritorio de la secretara, lucía incómoda pero rebelde con sus brazos cruzados con su cabeza bien alta, su mentón inclinado hacia arriba solo por un par de centímetros.

Un ceño fruncido se extendía en su rostro y  Erik se detuvo, ella nunca había lucido tan parecida a él cómo en ese momento y se sintió extrañamente orgulloso.

Se registró con la secretaria e inmediatamente le enseño la oficina de la directora; Wanda le siguió silenciosamente.

La Directora Clemmens era un mujer una década menor que Erik, y quién se veía extrañamente sonrojada cada vez que se encontraban.

Ella sentó detrás de su escritorio, con sus dedos firmemente entrelazado en su lugar.

"Mr. Lehnsherr," ella dijo, desenlazado sus dedos para estrechar la mano de Erik “Me gustará decir que es un placer verlo de nuevo, pero”.

Erik asintió entendiendo y retirando su mano del agarre de la mujer.

“Me temo, que le he llamado hoy aquí para discutir un… altercado” ella escogió la palabra cuidadosamente. “En el que Wanda estuvo involucrada esta tarde”.

"Pietro me dijo que le rompió la nariz a alguien”.

“Y luego procedió a patear al estudiante en el abdomen, repetidamente”:

Erik contuvo un resoplido. Eso sonaba como algo que él hubiese hecho, algo como algo que Pietro quizás haría sí le provocaban, pero ¿Wanda? Ella no lastimaría ni a una hormiga.

 

 

Clemmens continúo como si no hubiese escuchado a Erik “Infortunadamente Wanda no nos dio su versión de los hechos, y el otro estudiante señaló que Wanda le atacó sin motivo”.

Wanda inmediatamente protesto, pero calló cuando le preguntaron por su lado de la historia.

Erik se giró a mirarla “Wanda”, fue todo lo que dijo pero había una orden implícita.

Ella lucía contrariada, y retiró la mirada de Erik, antes de empezar  a hablar” Yo… El me preguntó porque no podía salir con él este sábado, así que le dije acerca de la gala de Papa y me preguntó porque tenía que ir, él dijo ‘no es como si Charles fuese mi padre de _verdad o algo así´,_ ” ella uso las comillas, con desprecio mientras lo hacía “ así que le dije que él no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y que sí volvía a decir algo así otra vez, le rompería la cara”.

Erik estaba manteniendo la calma- ¿Cómo se atrevía ese chiquillo, a decirle a Wanda que  Charles no era su padre? Charles le había ayudado a criar a los mellizos desde que eran niños pequeños, él era su padre tanto cómo Erik lo era, (aún más de lo que era su madre) y orgulloso de Wanda.

“Entonces ese hijo de perra me preguntó porque me preocupaba tanto por un inválido, y que había de grandioso en ‘un inútil maricón en silla  de ruedas’ así que le rompí la nariz y luego le patee en el estómago”.

La cara de Erik se transformó en una sonrisa torcida: estaba brutalmente orgulloso e incontrolablemente indignado. Iba a acabar con ese chico.

La directora lucía sorprendida, “Wanda, comprendo tu rabia pero manejaste la situación de forma incorrecta-“ Erik no estaba de acuerdo, pero permaneció callado mientras Clemmens continuaba “debiste reportarlo a un profesor”.

Wanda frunció el ceño. “¿Para qué?” ella parecía realmente confundida “¿Que podría haber hecho un profesor? ¿Decirle que no debía decir  tales cosas? Un profesor no hubiese hecho nada, yo podía y lo hice”.

Erik tuvo que aclarar su garganta para ahogar una risa amenazando con salir de su boca.

“Srta. Clemmens” Erik intervino “Ya que hemos establecido lo que paso ¿Qué medida disciplinaria se tomara contra Wanda?”

 

La mujer frunció el ceño y pasó una mano por su frente “Comprendo los motivos de Wanda, lo hago, pero el reglamento de la escuela es muy claro en que el hecho de estar envuelto en una pelea merece una suspensión, afortunadamente Wanda nunca ha tenido problemas, así que le daremos tres días de suspensión. Al otro estudiante le extenderemos la suspensión a una semana”.

Erik asintió mientras que Wanda respondió suavemente con un “okay”, se puso así mismo de píe, extendiendo una mano a Clemmens. Ella devolvió el apretón “espero que esta sea la última vez que le vea aquí Sr. Lehnsherr, que tenga una buena noche”.

“Lo mismo para usted” respondió y paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hija dándole un cariñoso apretón.

Pietro estaba a su lado tan pronto salieron de la oficina.

“Así que…”. Dijo, picando a Wanda en el brazo “no es que no hayas estado increíble, pero ‘¿Por qué lo hiciste?”.

Erik resopló en respuesta, igual que Wanda.

“Insultó a Charles, acerca de la silla ruedas, y  dijo que él no era nuestro padre” murmuró, aun visiblemente enojada.

La mirada de Pietro fue atemorizante “Debiste haberlo pateado en las pelotas, le arrancaré la lengua si se acerca a ti o a mí, otra vez”.

Honestamente Erik no podía pensar en algún momento en el que hubiese estado tan orgulloso de sus hijos. Aparentemente la necesidad de proteger a Charles Xavier y su honor era algo que corría en la sangre de los Lehnsherr.

“No le contemos a Charles sobre esto, Okay?” Erick sugirió mientras encendía el auto y lo ponía a andar.

Quizás estuviese tan orgulloso que podría estallar, pero sabía que su esposo no sentiría lo mismo.

Los mellizos se encogieron ante tal pensamiento y asintieron fervientemente al unísono ante lo que posiblemente Charles tendría que decir sobre lo que Wanda había hecho.

El plan se fue por la ventana cuando encontraron a Charles esperando en la sala de estar, brazos cruzados en su pecho y su severa mirada de profesor reflejada en su rostro.

“Recibí una interesante llamada de la escuela hoy, mientras estaba en medio de una clase, solicitando que fuese a hablar con la directora después de las tres”

Los tres Lehnsherr tragaron pesadamente, Erik era el único con la suficiente autodisciplina para no demostrar culpa.

“¿Quiere alguien explicarme porque me llamaron, o van a hacer que les pregunte otra vez?”

Estaba mirando fijamente a los mellizos, sabiendo que se quebrarían más rápido que su padre.

“Me metí en una pelea” dijo Wanda y Charles retrocedió, sorprendido.

“¿Qué?” no fue  un chillido, pero estuvo cerca.

“Yo…. Eh… Me metí en una pelea con otro estudiante” ella araño sus zapatos contra el piso de madera.

Charles colocó una mano en su frente, “Lo siento, debí escucharte mal, porque puedo jurar que dijiste que te metiste en una pelea”.

Los tres Lehnsherr estaban desviando la mirada.

Chales respiró profundo y trató de que su voz no sonase exasperada “ Y ¿Por qué te metiste en una pelea? No te he dicho siempre, que existe mejores formas de resolver los problemas y sin violencia”.

Erik resopló y Charles giró la cabeza hacía el, con una firme mirada fijada en Erik.

“Wanda simplemente le enseñó al mocoso una invaluable lección de una forma que entendiese, debería estar orgullosa de nuestra hija Charles; se está pareciendo a ti, tratando de moldear las mentes de la nueva generación y todo eso”.

Charles se calmó un poco cuando Erik llamó a Wanda “su hija”- algo que siempre hacía, no importa cuántas veces supiesen de la permanente posición de Charles en su familia- y Erik, empezó a pensar que ya tenía a Charles, que lo había logrado atrapar, cuando Charles endureció su mirada.

“Y ¿Que lección le estabas enseñando, Wanda? ¿Que incluso las buenas chicas pueden ser bestias también?”.

 

Wanda miró hacia otro lado, sonrojo y vergüenza apareciendo en sus mejillas.

“Enserio, Charles” Erik bufó “¿Bestias?”

“Golpeó o no a alguien la cara” Charles le retó.

Pietro se burló ”Y  lo pateó cuando estaba en el suelo”.

Wanda y Erik giraron su cabeza para fijar la mirada en él, y Charles enarco una ceja y su cara reflejaba  una expresión de “por favor continúa”.

“¿Qué?”  Preguntó Pietro señalando a Charles. “Saben que lo iba a descubrir,  de alguna forma, es mejor decírselo ahora en vez de que no los saque luego”.

 Erik inclinó su cabeza, concediéndole un punto, y Wanda cubrió sus ojos con sus manos avergonzadas.

“Así que,” Charles comenzó suavemente “déjame ver si entendí esto; tu  golpeaste al pobre chico en la cara, y luego procediste  patearlo, aunque literalmente, ya estaba en el suelo”.

Wanda  replicó mentalmente “no debió  abrir su jodida boca” pero mantuvo sus labios firmemente sellados. Ella sabía que no sería capaz de soportar la mirada de decepción que le hubiese lanzado.

Charles suspiró fuertemente y puso los ojos en blanco “Supongo que tú eras la hija de tu padre”

Erik se rio y una triunfante sonrisa apareció en su labios “Joder que lo es” Estaba orgulloso y su esposo sólo entornó los ojos.

“Pero” Señaló Charles” Aún no has respondido mi pregunta”.

Wanda finalmente se quebró bajo la severa mirada de su padre.

Con los brazos cruzados en inconformidad “Él estaba insultando a mi familia, y cuando le dije que se detuviera, no lo hizo”.

Charles frunció el entrecejo “Ya veo, pero eso no te da el derecho de golpear al alguien, y lo sabes Wanda”.

Te llamo “lisiado” Ella gritó, lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos  cómo si esas horribles palabras hiciesen eco en su mente” Dijo que eras un inútil maricón en silla de ruedas”.

Pietro se sacudió cómo si le hubiesen abofeteado, antes de que su rostro se contrajera en una mueca y Erik siseó con ira, con sus manos curvándose en puños.

Charles suspiró pesadamente “Oh cariño” levantó sus manos en una invitación luciendo completamente inafectado por las viles palabras que salieron de los labios de la chica “ven aquí”.

Wanda salió disparada hacia los brazos abiertos y se acomodó cuidadosamente en el regazo de su padre, encogiéndose contra su pecho como hacía a menudo cuando era pequeña.

Una de sus fuertes manos acarició su cabello gentilmente “Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar algo así”. Presionó un suave beso en su frente “pero no necesito que te metas en peleas por mí, me han dicho cosas peores”.

Wanda gruño contra su pecho, con los puños apretados, que se enredaban en la tela de su camisa “Los golpearía ellos también”.

Pietro y Erik dejaron escapar gruñidos asintiendo llenos de indignación.

“No  me importa quiénes son, se pueden ir al infierno. Tu eres mi papá y no puede decir cosas así sobre ti  o les mataré”.

Pietro asintió con la cabeza y Erik sonrió lleno de orgullo.

Charles suspiró pero presionó otro beso en la frente de Wanda “Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, ¿sabes? No entiendo porque ustedes los Lehnsherr se les dificulta recordar eso”.

“No estoy tan de acuerdo” murmuró Pietro y Charles le miró un poco disgustado, Erik le sonrió.

“No tienes que protegerte a ti mismo” Wanda comentó bajito, contra su pecho “Nosotros te protegeremos”.

"Hija de tu padre ciertamente”. Charles comentó encantado.

“Padres nuestros, seguramente”. Dijo Pietro con una amplia sonrisa, sentándose en el piso junto a la rueda izquierda de Charles.

“En efecto” Erik comentó divertido, observando como sus hijos se apiñaban junto a su marido, viéndoles mostrar un abierto y gentil amor que Erik no había sido capaz de ofrecerles hasta que conoció a Charles “Hijos de sus padres en efecto”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Orginal fic by ConsultingWriter:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080599


End file.
